Mama
by Exces KABOOM-boom
Summary: Le malheur est inégal et injuste. Stiles n'est pas un optimiste dans l'âme, loin de là.
1. Those

**Notes **: Avoir une mère malade est une terrible injustice et un putain de malheur, je vous jure. Enfin, _c'est la vie hein._

**L'ange dans les horizons **

Le plus dur avait été d'accepter que les autres de son âge aient des parents normaux. Il aurait accepté que ses parents se divorcent ou se disputent s'ils avaient été sains comme dans les magasines. Mais en vrai ? Son père buvait plus de whisky que d'air et sa mère goûtait la mort à chaque expiration.

Stiles avait peur putain, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait leur arriver. La mort était un sujet de feuilleton télé et l'alcool était joyeux, de l'amour liquide. Au début, il ne vit pas grand drame à la situation, sa mère restait la plus bonne et leur famille était unie d'une seule émotion : il aimait ses deux parents et rien ne les atteignait. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il y avait plusieurs types de maladies dans le monde.

L'alcoolisme, au-delà d'atteindre vos organes, atteint vos humeurs et votre capacité à vivre au quotidien. Un shérif soûlard, on en a vu beaucoup sur petits écrans mais à vivre au grand jour, ce n'est pas aussi drôle. On connaît les pères cognards, mais il y a aussi les pères abandonnés qui n'ont plus rien en quoi croire. Même Stiles ne sut plus lui donner l'espoir.

Sa mère avait été déclarée mourante depuis deux mois. Depuis, il ne voyait plus son père qu'auprès d'un verre et maman était plus à l'hôpital qu'à la maison. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Il aurait voulu être le lien qui les aurait sauvegardés jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Stiles n'était pas vieux quand sa mère sauta le pas. On l'enterra avec honneur et sympathies mais au fond, bien au fond, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas été celui à être maudit puis mis sous terre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les mauvaises choses arrivaient aux meilleures personnes.

Il essaya de trouver des réponses auprès de son père mais celui-là se posait les mêmes. _Ta mère était un ange sur terre alors pourquoi lui infliger ça ? _

L'injustice finit de le crever. Il resta muet deux années. Scott débloqua sa parole mais jamais ce qu'il était réellement capable de donner, avant.


	2. She

**Notes** : Désolée que la suite est pris du temps à pondre, faut dire que l'inspiration de cette fic est douloureuse et bien que quotidienne, elle est dure à mettre en mots. (soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît, je suis un petit sac à merde émotionnel)

**Orgueilleuse, ma mère**

Claudia savait que son môme serait un bon gamin. Elle l'avait donné au monde pour faire de grandes choses et bébé déjà, elle l'avait vu digne ambassadeur de paix. Elle ne voulait pas avoir eu cet enfant pour le seul plaisir de l'aimer : elle voulait qu'il apporte des choses qui manquaient aux autres et qu'elle puisse en être fière.

Dès sa naissance, elle disait à tout le monde qu'il serait le plus bon des hommes. Elle le ressentait tout au fond de son être. On est peu objectif quand on est parent mais quelque part on ne peut pas admettre avoir tort. Si quelqu'un devait pressentir l'avenir de Stiles, c'était elle.

Bien qu'on lui apporta bien vite des nouvelles de sa mauvaise condition, elle ne lâcha rien pour elle et se posa toute entière sur son fils. Elle le couvait d'amour du matin au soir, des pluies de baisers sur ses joues et des contes philanthropes pour l'endormir, elle le conditionnait en petit poupon dorloté qui saurait redonner cet amour plus tard.

Son mari n'était pas démonstratif ainsi mais il comprenait ses motivations. La peur de mourir trop tôt, trop tôt sans son petit garçon, la motivait à se donner mille fois. Elle ne voulait laisser aucun vide en partant. Elle voulait le rendre au monde sans regret.

Mais à trop le protéger... à trop le prendre dans ses bras sans lui dire la vérité... Stiles vit un monde s'écrouler à ses pieds quand Claudia se vit abonnée aux perfusions et aux blouses blanches. Il ne comprit pas. _Maman m'a dit que le meilleur est en chacun mais pourquoi elle ne va pas bien ?_

Papa Stilinski n'avait pas de réponse. _Je ne sais pas, Stiles, peut-être aurait dû-t-elle t'apprendre l'injustice aussi_.

Claudia s'en voulut de n'avoir pas su être plus forte que ça, plus longtemps. Tout son enseignement n'éclorait pas si Stiles la voyait mourir sans raison. Alors elle lui dit, comme à un adulte, avec son regard dans le sien :

« Bientôt je ne serai plus là. » Il avait huit ans. « Il va falloir que tu t'accroches, que tu ne laisses pas ce que je t'ai donné n'avoir servi à rien. Tu es mon plus bel exploit et sans toi, je n'aurais pas été heureuse. Je t'aime, Stiles. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir te voir grandir. »

Malgré la cruauté de cette réalité, Stiles fit un grand effort pour ne pas la décevoir. Il lui dit :

« Maman, maman. » Il reniflait en petit cochon mais les doigts de sa mère sur ses yeux lui caressaient l'âme et déjà il était plus grand. « C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je t'aime, je t'aime très fort. Tu es la meilleure du monde. Je ne veux pas que tu partes mais je t'aime. Tu prendras soin de moi. » Sa main était sur son cœur et Claudia comprit qu'il avait compris à son tour.

Au pas de sa porte de chambre, dans les effluves d'hôpital et les nuances de gris désastreux, son mari pleurait plus que son fils car lui n'avait pas compris pourquoi cela leur arrivait à eux.


End file.
